Taruhan
by azalea supasuna
Summary: Kita taruhan/Kalau ternyata Sasuke memberi coklat itu kepada salah satu diantara kita bertiga, maka dia harus menyatakan cinta kepada Sasuke/A-aku, a-aku menyukaimu/For event #LFU2018/Promt coklat/RnR!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Taruhan © azalea supasuna**

 **OOC,typo,Geje,bahasa gado-gado**

 **Special for event #LoveForUs**

 **Promt : Coklat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selamat membaca

 **.**

 **.**

"A-aku rasa coklat saja"

"Kalau aku sih suka yang vanilla"

"Stroberi donk, seperti rambutku"

Ketiga gadis di atas tengah berada di depan tempat ice cream sebuah minimarket. Ketiganya baru pulang sekolah dan memutuskan untuk mampir membeli ice cream.

"Sudah, kan ? Ayo bayar dulu" Ino mulai beranjak ke kasir

"Hari ini jadwal Hintaa yang bayar kan ?" Sakura mencolek-colek bahu Hinata

"E-eh, a-aku ?" Hinata menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Iya, kan kemarin aku dan lusa adalah jadwal Ino. Jadi,sekarang giliran Hinata" jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

Waduh. Hinata lupa. Semoga saja uangnya cukup.

Dukk

Sakura menabrak tubuh Ino yang berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba sih ?" kesal Sakura

"Bukannya itu Sasuke-kun ya ?" tunjuk Ino pada seorang pemuda yang berjalan ke arah rak coklat

"Mana-mana ?" Sakura penasaran

"Wahh. Itu memang Sasuke-kun"

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengikutinya ?" usul Ino

"Ide bagus" Sakura menyetujui.

Sebagai SasuFC, mereka berdua tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk berada di dekat Sasuke. Apalagi melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang berada di dekat coklat adalah hal yang sangat-sangat langka.

Namun mereka berdua melupakan sosok Hinata yang tengah berada di belakang sana.

"A-ano, ka-kalian mau kemana ?" Hintaa panik saat melihat kedua temannya mengikuti Sasuke sambil mengendap-endap dan meninggalkannya.

"Ah, lupa. Ayo sini" Sakura berbalik dan menggeret tangan Hinta

"Ke-kenapa kalian mengikuti Uchiha-san ?" protes Hinata

"Ayolah Hinata, apa kau tidak mau mengikuti Sasuke-kun ? Sasuke-kun dengan coklat adalah hal yang langka" bujuk Ino

"Ta-tapi nanti ice creamnya…"

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Ayo" Ino ikut menggandeng tangan Hinata yang satunya.

Mereka berdua menyeret Hinata yang hanya bisa diam pasrah.

'Maafkan aku ice creamku'

.

.

.

Mereka bertiga kini tengah mengintip Sasuke dari balik rak makanan ringan. Dari sana terlihat Sasuke yang berdiri di depan puluhan coklat berbagai jenis dan ukuran.

Sasuke terlihat mematung. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Namun tiba-tiba, sett. ia menoleh kebelakang. Ke tempat pengintaian mereka bertiga.

Segera saja mereka menyembunyikan diri di balik rak.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau Uchiha-san tahu ?" cicit Hinata ketakutan

"Psstt. Jangan berisik Hinata" tegur Sakura

Ino mencoba menengok ke arah Sasuke takut-takut. Ternyata Sasuke sudah tidak melihat ke arah belakang lagi. Ino memberi kode kepada Hinata dan Sakura untuk kembali mengintip.

Terlihat Sasuke mengambil dua buah coklat ukuran sedang, dan mulai berjalan ke arah mereka.

Dengan sigap mereka bertiga kembali bersembunyi.

Setelah Sasuke melewati mereka dan hilang dari pandangan, mereka baru bisa bernafas lega.

"Untung Sasuke-kun tidak melihat kita" ujar Ino lega

"Kita beruntung" tambah Sakura

"Ka-kalau begitu kita pulang saja" saran Hinata

"Eh, tapi tunggu dulu. Untuk apa Sasuke-kun membeli coklat ? Diakan tidak suka coklat. Jangan-jangan…"

"Kyaaa" tiba-tiba mereka berdua berteriak. Hinata panik. Bagaimana kalau ketahuan Sasuke ?

"Te-teman-teman" Hinata mencoba mengingatkan

"Ups. Maaf" mereka berdua cengengesan

"A-ayo kita pulang saja. Ice creamnya sudah mencair"

"Ah, iya ice creamnya"

.

.

.

"Yah, nggak jadi makan ice cream deh" keluh Sakura

Hinata tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. Siapa suruh mengikuti Uchiha Sasuke ?

"Tapi aku masih penasaran. Untuk apa Sasuke-kun membeli coklat itu ? Diakan tidak suka makanan manis" celetuk Ino tiba-tiba

"Mungkin buat pacarnya. Patah hati deh" tambah Sakura

Melihat kedua temannya yang mulai sedih, Hinata mencoba untuk menyemangati.

"Mu-mungkin itu untuk Kaa-san'nya"

"Kalau ternya untuk pacarnya ?" Sakura masih saja lesu

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan saja" saran Ino

"Ta-taruhan ?" Tanya Hinata tak mengerti

"Iya. Kita taruhan. Kalau Sasuke memberi coklat itu untuk Kaa-san'nya, kita harus saling memberi coklat satu sama lain. Tukar coklat begitu. Tapi, kalau ternyata Sasuke memberi coklat itu kepada salah satu diantara kita bertiga, maka dia harus menyatakan cinta kepada sasuke" jelas Ino panjang lebar

"Ke-kenapa harus menyatakan cinta ?" protes Hinata tak setuju.

"Ya biar menantang saja. Kita kan memang menyukainya" ceplos Ino

"Ah, aku setuju" ucap Sakura

"Ta-tapi aku tidak setuju. Kalian kan memeng menyuaki Uchiha-san. Sedangkan aku ? Melihatnya saja sudah membuatku kakutan setengah mati"

"Ayolah Hinata ,kau ikut saja. Toh nanti kita juga tak tahu Sasuke akan memberi jawaban apa" bujuk Sakura

"A-aku tidak ikut saja, ya"

"Hinata payah, ih"

"Eh, tapi bagaimana cara kita mengetahui Sasuke akan memberiakan coklat itu pada Mikoto Baa-san ?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba

"Kalau soal itu sih gampang. Mikoto Baa-san selalu membeli bunga di tokoku. Nati aku yang akan bertanya kepadanya"

Sakura manggut-manggut.

Hinata menatap kedua temannya itu tak percaya. Tiba-tiba, pertanyaan muncul di kepala Hinata

"Ba-bagaimana kalua ternyata Sasuke memberi coklat itu kepada gadis lain ?"

Ino dan Sakura yang sebelumnya terlihat sennag kini mulai menatap Hinata dengan aura membunuh.

"A-apa ?" Hinata ketakutan. Bukankah pertanyaan tadi hanya ada di pikirannya ? Tidak mungkin ia mengucapkannya kan ?

"Kau tadi bilang kalau Sasuke memberi coklat itu kepada gadis lain ?"

Skak. Ternyata Hinata memang mengucapkannya

"Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka ?" Sakura tersenyum misterius

"A-apa ?" perasaan Hinata tak enak

"Kami akan mengurungnya di gudang lantai atas bersama para tikus dan kecoa" jelas Ino

Hinata membelalakkan mata. Mereka tidak mungkin berani berbuat seperti itu kan ? Namun Hinata tak melihat raut bercanda di wajah keduanya

"Ka-kalian bercanda kan ?"

"Kami serius, Hinata" ujar Sakura

"Tapi, kami tidak akan melakukan hal itu, jika kau setuju untuk mengikuti taruhan ini" ucap Ino

"Ta-tapi, ke-kenapa harus aku ?"

"Kau kan teman kami. Kau juga harus ikut taruhan ini"

"Apa kau mau melihat gadis lain terkurung di gudang ?"

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagus. Berarti kau setuju untuk mengikuti taruhan ini ?"

"I-iya" Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk lesu

Hah, Uchiha-san tidak mungkin memberi coklat itu kepada ku bukan ?

.

.

.

Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati. Sepulang sekolah tadi ia harus mampir dulu ke minimarket untuk membelikan cokla pesanan Itachi.

'Kenapa tidak beli sendiri saja, sih ?' gerutu Sasuke dalam hati

Apalagi tadi ia merasa ada orang yang membuntutinya.

Sampai di rumah Sasuke segera berganti pakaian dan langsung menuju ke kamar sang kakak tercinta.

Tanpa permisi, Sasuke masuk begitu saja ke dalam kamar Itachi yang memang tidak tertutup rapat.

Dilhatnya sang kakak tengah berkutat di atas kasur dengan laptop di depannya. Mungkin sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliah.

Dengan tak sopannya, Sasuke melempar dua buah coklat yang dibelinya hingga mengenai kepala Itachi.

"Aduh, sakit Otouto" keluh Itachi

"Siapa suruh kau tidak cepat menagkapnya" Sasuke duduk di kursi belajar Itachi

Melihat coklat yang dilempar Sasuke, Itachi segera megamankannya.

Ia kemudian berdiri dari kasur dan mengambil tas ranselnya. Ia memasukkan salah satu coklat itu kedalammya.

"Tidak kau memakannya ?" Tanya Sasuke

"Tidak. Itu untuk pacarku"

"Sejak kapan kau memiliki pacar ?" Tanya Sasuke tak percaya

"Sejak kapan-kapan. Gyahahahaha" Itachi tertawa

Sasuke mengambil buku dektat Itachi dan melemparnya. Untung saja Itachi bisa menghindarinya

"Terserah kau saja lah" sasuke keluar kamar itachi

Namun sebelum mencapai pintu, Itachi memanggilnya.

"Sasuke" yang punya nama menoleh

Itachi melemparkan satu bungkus coklat kepadanya. Dengan sigap Sasuke segera menagkapnya

"Kenapa kau memberi ini kepadaku ? kau tahu kan ka.."

"Ya ya ya. Kalau kau tidak suka coklat. Aku tahu"

"Tapi itu ku berikan untukmu saja. Terserah mau kau apakan. Aku tidak mau membuat pacarku gendut"

"Sudah. Sana keluar" itachi mengusir Sasuke

.

.

.

Sasuke membawa coklat di tangannya dengan perasaan bingung. Ini mau diapakan ? Dibuang ? Sayang. Dimakan ? jangan. Lebih baik ia berikan kepada Kaa-sannya saja

Sasuke menghampiri Mikoto yang sedang berkutat di kebun belakang

"Kaa-san"

"Ada apa Sasuke"

"Kaa-san mau coklat ?" tawar sasuke

"Coklat ?" mata Mikoto berbinar. Namun setelahnya binar itu hilang dan diganiti dengan raut wajah penyesalan

"Maafkan Kaa-san Sasuke. Kaa-san sedang diet coklat" Sial. Sasuke lupa

Lalu, coklat ini untuk siapa ?

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Ino ? Apakah coklat itu untuk Mikoto baa-san ?" Tanya Sakura keesokan harinya

"Pagi hari tadi Mikoto Baa-san datang ke toko ku. Dan aku menanyainya. Tapi ia bilang sedang diet coklat" jelas ino

"Mungkin memang benar untuk pacarnya"

"Atau untuk salah satu dari kita ? Gyahahahah"

Teman-temannya ini benar-benar.

"Te-teman-teman, bagaimana kalau kita ke katin saja ? Aku lapar" ujar Hinata

"Kau duluan saja Hinata. Aku pergi ke toilet sebentar dengan Sakura" timpal Ino

"Ba-baiklah. Aku duluan"

Mereka berpisah di ujung perpustakaan.

Sampai di kantin, Hinata memesan bakso untuknya dan kedua temannya.

Sambil menunggu pesanan datang, Hinata berjalan ke rak makanan ringan. Ia ingin membeli coklat untuk teman belajar nanti malam.

Namun setelah memilah-milah, ia tak menemukan coklat yang ia cari

.

.

.

Sasuke berdiri diam di samping gadis yang ia ketahui bernama Hinata. Entah apa yang sedang dicarinya. Gadis itu menghalanginya untuk mengambil makanan ringan.

"Di-dimana coklatnya ?" gumam Hinata tak sadar

'Gadis itu sedang mencari coklat ?' Sasuke memegang coklat yang entah mengapa ia bawa di sakunya.

'Apa coklat ini untuk gadis itu saja ?'

"Ternyata memang tidak ada"

"Kau mencari ini ?"

Dari arah samping tubuhnya tiba-tiba ada sebuah coklat.

"E-eh,"

"Kau mencari ini ?" ulang Sasuke sekali lagi. Ia menyodorkan coklat itu kepada Hinata.

"A-ah, iya. Terima kasih" tanpa ragu Hinata menerima coklat dari Sasuke

"Hinata !" teriak dua orang dari arah pintu kantin

Itu Ino dan Sakura. Kenapa mereka histeris sekali.

Deg. Hinata memandang horor kepada coklat yang digenggamnya dan orang yang tengah berdiri di depannya.

'KENAPA AKU BISA LUPAAA ?' iner Hinata berteriak keras

Ditatapnya kedua temannya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Terlihat keduanya mengepalkan tangan ke udara. Memberi semangat. Waalu masih ada sedikit rasa sedih di hati mereka. Tapi mereka sudah janji. Dan janji harus ditepati.

Dengan gugup, Hinata mulai memanggil Sasuke.

"A-ano, U-uchiha-san" Hinata menatik nafas panjang

"Hn ?"

"A-aku, a-aku menyukaimu !" Hinata menggenggam coklat dari Sasuke dengan erat.

Krik krik krik. Semua orang di kantin terdiam. Terkejut mendengar pernyataan Hinata. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Ia terpaku.

Namun setelahnya ia tersenyum simpul. Ia berjalan kea rah Hinata dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Akan kupikirkan" kemudian ia berlalu beritu saja

Hinata memegang rambutnya.

Blush. Hinata merona.

.

.

.

END

.

Gantung banget kan ? *dijedukin

Terima kasih sudah membaca

Selamat hari #LoveForUs

 **Sup**


End file.
